Buttons and Babies
by worrywart
Summary: Written for the 2015 Gift Exchange on LJ for Savva! I was very honored to receive her prompts. Hermione decides it's time to have a baby and thinks Severus Snape should be the father. Surprisingly he agrees, except for one small problem.
1. Chapter 1

**This was my gift to Savva for the 2015 LJ gift exchange. Her prompt was a delight to write as well as an honour for me. I hope yoyu like it!**

 **This story was honed by the wonderfully talented, Thosedarndursleys, KCI_47, and Velveteenbunny, all of whom have works on this site and others if you don't find them here.**

* * *

Early January 2008

Hermione sat on the edge of Ginny Potter's hospital bed and took the proffered bundle into her arms. She cooed over the tiny, wrinkled face of Lily Luna, and then laughed aloud when the tiny mouth opened into a perfect circle of a yawn. "Oh, Ginny! She's gorgeous, simply gorgeous! I bet she's already wrapped her daddy around her finger."

"Harry will barely let me hold her," said Ginny, wincing as she changed position in the bed. "Ever since we found out we were having a girl, he's been making proclamation after proclamation; no dating until she's twenty, no make-up until she's sixteen, and on and on. Honestly!"

The women laughed at Harry's behaviour as only women who love a person dearly can do. Both ladies knew that Harry would be, and _was_ protective, yet fair, not only with his daughter, but his sons as well.

"Are you doing all right?" asked Hermione as she handed Lily back to her mother.

Ginny nodded. "As well as can be expected. Having done this twice before, it was much easier than when I had James. The best bit is that this is the last."

Hermione twitched the tail of Lily's blanket over the infant's legs. "Are you sure? You loved your pregnancies, and you sailed through them. You positively glowed."

"I'm sure. I'll just be content now with raising this lot and living further pregnancies through my sisters-in-law." Ginny fussed with the baby a moment and then asked, "What about you, Hermione? Have you thought about having a child?"

Hermione looked slightly horrified at Ginny before responding. "What, one hundred five-to-ten year olds, ten months out of the year doesn't count?"

"You know what I mean," she giggled. "Yes, you teach at the primary school, but those kids go home every day. And yes," she held up a hand to stop Hermione's protests, "I know you love each and every one of them to the point of mollycoddling, but your own—" she caressed Lily's small head and continued softly, "it's different with your own."

Hermione watched the pair, thinking about motherhood. It was always something she would do 'later'. But later became even later as she worked up the career ladder. Even though she was twenty-nine and a witch—which lengthened her time to safely conceive and carry to term as compared to a Muggle—she still hadn't put serious thought into becoming a mother. She was about to respond when the door to Ginny's room burst open and a horde of redheads poured in. Exclamations of congratulations became fever pitched, so Hermione quietly slipped from the room and left the hospital.

She walked to the Apparition point just around the corner from St. Mungo's, and with a quick thought, was outside her building in moments. She fished her key out of her bag and entered the main lobby, checked her post, and then took the lift to her flat.

With a sigh, she threw her bag, post and coat onto the sofa and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a long sip. Toying with the idea of making some tea, she decided to have a bath instead and then head to bed.

Soaking in the hot water, liberally doused with bath salts and her favourite jasmine-scented bubbles, her conversation with Ginny came back to her.

Motherhood.

Throughout the years, she had no real longing to become a mother, other than 'someday'. She was young and had things to do first.

Her first 'first' was finishing Hogwarts once the war was over, and the school re-opened. Her second 'first' was attending university where she graduated top of her class with a degree in magical law. Her third 'first' was a lucrative career within the Ministry, where she quickly became disenchanted. Voldemort was dead, and Muggles and Muggleborns were now treated with more respect, but the old ways still held. She ran into road block after road block in an attempt to move legislation through to guarantee rights of magical beings that were not human. In a fit of pique one day, after yet another delay to her House Elf law, she quit. Two weeks later, as she commiserated with Minerva, Hermione was offered the opportunity of a lifetime; her fourth 'first'.

When students entered Hogwarts at age eleven, the disparity in education was sorely evident. Muggleborns were far more grounded in grammar, maths, and sciences than their pureblood or halfblood classmates, who were more than likely home schooled in the basics of magic, magical history, and writing. The reverse was true as well; Muggleborns were less grounded in magic and magical history. Because of mandated Ministry education requirements, there was no room in the Hogwarts curriculum to add any extra support classes in these subjects. Minerva had suggested such classes be taken before entry to Hogwarts, but the Ministry balked, stating there was no one willing to take on such a thing, no money, and no room at Hogwarts.

Minerva had expounded all of these issues to Hermione, knowing that the challenge would appeal to her. It had brightened her heart to see her favourite student become enamoured with the idea and after two years, Hermione had found herself as Headmistress of the Hogwarts Primary School. It was a lot of hard work and without Minerva, Harry and—to her great surprise—Lucius Malfoy, the school would still be a pipe dream. Lucius had admitted that he offered the money at first to help rebuild his reputation, but when Scorpius Malfoy had enrolled and improved in his lessons beyond his parents' expectations, Lucius had donated even more money to the school in deepest gratitude.

Hogwarts Junior, as it was familiarly known, offered classes for ages five through ten to any magical pupil, Muggleborn, halfblood, or pureblood, for a small tuition. They held day classes only in English, maths, science, magical history, Muggle history, and Wizarding etiquette.

The school was not well-received in its first year and only ten students had attended. Hermione had only had enough money to pay for supplies to outfit the classrooms and none for staff; she had taught all the classes. However, when mothers began to rave about how well their children were doing, and how fair Hermione had been in dealing with infractions, the school's popularity took off. The following year, enrolment had doubled and the year after had tripled, and now held steady at one hundred. A staff of twelve had allowed Hermione to teach only when she wanted and manage the school. Many of the teachers were her friends from school as well as some older witches and wizards eager to pass on traditional magical lore and knowledge.

Realising the water was cold and not wanting to cast a Heating Charm, she got out of the tub and dried off. Her thoughts continued as she finished her bath routine.

Motherhood.

If she were to consider it, she should probably have a boyfriend or lover or something. She could go to a sperm bank, but that seemed too impersonal, in her opinion. It was a popular option for many Muggle women and a new option for witches, but it was not for her. The last time she had been with a man—well over a year ago—she ensured that no pregnancy would occur. She did not date often, to be honest. She was picky. She felt she could afford to be since witches lived longer than their Muggle counterparts, so she was in no hurry to marry at all, but she had been at one time.

She had wanted to marry Ron once. They seem fated to be together... _everyone_ said so. And that kiss; the kiss she'd been waiting for. It was—not to be trite—magical. It was passionate, frantic, and sweet, and in those hectic, hedonistic days after the war, when they realised freedom was finally at hand, they met life with passion. They quickly slept together and moved forward with life, even planning the basics of a wedding. But as the days passed and the passion began to cool, the cracks began to show. On the anniversary of their first kiss, they broke up in a horrific argument, ending their friendship. It was through Molly that Hermione learned Ron had married Lavender Brown six months later. Once she recovered from her heartbreak, she dated other men and slept with a few of them, but pregnancy was something she firmly ensured did not happen.

Motherhood.

Now that Ginny had planted the seed, it germinated in Hermione's brain. She adored the children in her school and rejoiced at their accomplishments. But at the end of a busy day, she was ready to be alone, to have some quiet after six hours of constant chatter. At yearly Parents Evenings, she would shudder to see a mother, looking bedraggled and tired, bringing along the siblings of the student in question. More than once, a mother would drag a screaming child out of the doors. Did Hermione want this?

She loved and enjoyed her 'nieces and nephews' a great deal and visited them often, but the various, rowdy Weasleyotter households could be a little overwhelming for a woman who was used to peace and quiet at the end of the day.

Finally settled in bed, Hermione put out her light and attempted to settle to sleep. When thoughts of motherhood began to overwhelm her, she remembered her relaxation routine and decided to attempt it in the hope she'd fall asleep. She didn't remember finishing it in the morning.

 **HGSS HGSS**

Dropping a folder with budget requests from the teachers on her desk, Hermione plopped into her chair, hoping for a moment of peace before sifting through the requisitions. However, that hope was short-lived when a timid knock sounded at her door.

"Come in."

"Miss Granger," a small voice asked, "do you have a minute? Only me mum brought in my baby sister so I could show you."

The proud, hopeful smile melted Hermione's resolve for some peace. "Certainly, Lelia; I'd love to see your sister. Mrs. Shearton, please come in," said Hermione, looking over the head of the pupil to her mother. "Come in and have a seat, both of you. You are doing well?"

"I am, Miss," responded Mrs. Shearton. "She's a bit colicky, but the apothecary carries a wonderful infant potion that helps." She unwrapped the bundle in her arms. "Lelia is so proud of her sister and wouldn't rest until I showed her to you. Would you like to hold her?"

"I'd love to!" Hermione said.

The baby was duly transferred to Hermione's arms, and as she admired the small features, a tug at her soul startled her. Because of her confusion, she only held the baby for a short time before handing it back to her mother. "She is a lovely thing," Hermione said. "I can see some features of her big sister in her."

"She's quite nice," gushed Lelia. "I get to feed her and burp her, but mum won't let me change nappies yet."

"Well, that can be quite a messy job. Best leave it to mum for a while yet."

Mrs. Shearton brought the visit to a quick end. "We won't keep you; I know you have work to do, and to be honest, I am rather tired these days."

"Understandable," Hermione smiled. "I know my friend, Mrs. Potter, is also rather tired these days. Her third child was born not long after yours."

Mrs. Shearton nodded and picked up her bag. "Come along, Lelia; you've got homework to do, and I need to prepare supper. Thank you for your time, Miss," she said, nodding her head to Hermione.

"You're very welcome. It was a pleasure to meet a future student! Good night."

She ushered the pair out of the room and took her seat with a sigh. Another new babe in her arms for a fleeting moment had tugged her at heart, yes, but the pull deep within her body that she had felt this time was new. Was it an affinity for the child? Perhaps a visit to the Potter's—under the guise of bringing another gift to ally suspicion—was in order. If she felt the pull with Lily, then perhaps it meant something?

 **HGSS HGSS**

"You really didn't need to get her another gift, you know," laughed Harry as he reluctantly placed Lily in Hermione's arms.

"I know, but I saw it in the window and could picture her in it," Hermione responded distractedly as she ran a finger over the downy, round cheek of the sleeping girl.

Ginny watched Hermione with the baby; something was on Hermione's mind. "She's got more than enough what with all the knitting Mum has done," Ginny chuckled.

"But still," Hermione said, looking at the couple and then went back to smiling at Lily.

Ginny, keen to know what was going on with her friend, motioned to Harry to give them some time alone.

Harry nodded and said, "Well, I'd better go check on James and Albus." He leant over and kissed his daughter's head. "You know what they say, when your kids are quiet, they're up to something! I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Okay, Harry," said Hermione.

"Hermione, what's up?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean?" she answered absently.

"You've not stopped touching her since Harry put her in your arms. If you held her any closer, you'd squash her. Now, what gives?"

Hermione looked at Ginny for a long moment before asking, "When did you know you were ready for children?"

Ginny was not prepared for that question. "Well, we've always had it in the cards, ya' know? After I had a few seasons with the Harpies under my belt, and Harry had a few years in as an Auror. I mean, at first it was 'a plan', but then one day, I held Bill's second daughter, and well, I knew it was time. I just felt it. Why?"

"I didn't notice it at first when I held Lily the other day, but after our talk, I began to think about it. And then one of my students brought in her newborn sister, and it was like the baby felt so natural in my arms, and then my heart or soul or whatever, felt as though there was an ache."

"And knowing you," began Ginny with the confidence of really knowing Hermione and her quirks, "you had to investigate it and be sure of your feeling before you acted upon it."

Hermione blushed. "Yes."

"And?"

"I want this. I want to be a mother."

Ginny rubbed her hand along Hermione's arm. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Maybe you'd better give this a while, you know, think about it."

"I know. But, I'm twenty-nine, and I think that if I'm going to do this, I'd better consider it now."

"But Hermione, witches have longer reproductive years because of our magic."

"Does it make a difference that I'm a Muggleborn?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should make an appointment with a healer at St. Mungo's. You know, see what's going on first?"

"I probably should do something else first," snorted Hermione.

"What's that?"

"Find someone to be the father?"

 **HGSS HGSS**

Hermione sat up, adjusting the paper gown around her as the doctor concluded her exam.

"Everything looks good, Hermione," Healer Patricia Ross said. "Even your exposure to the _Cruciatus_ did not affect your ovaries or uterus. For a witch, you're in the prime of your reproductive years."

"How long do I have? I mean, I know that pureblood witches can have babies well into their sixties. What about the fact I am a Muggleborn?"

"That is an excellent question. Even healthy Muggle women can bear a child into their fifties, although for them, it's considered a high risk pregnancy. Magic makes it a bit easier." She made a note on her parchment and then said, "Hermione, get dressed, and we'll finish this up in my office."

A few minutes later, the pair was in Patricia's office. "Why all the questions about childbirth, Hermione? You never seemed interested before."

"The proverbial biological clock ticking, I suppose," Hermione said. Patricia looked confused. "It's a Muggle saying. It means that I know my reproductive years are coming to a close, so I'm against time."

"No worries there," laughed Patricia. "Are you dating?"

"No, actually."

"Do you want to do this through a sperm bank? The clinic actually has a very good one. Clean, well vetted, quite successful, too."

"I, erm, think not. I'd rather do it naturally."

"Hermione, I've known you for years. I know that you can be rather 'straight to the point'. Do you just intend on approaching a man and asking, 'Will you be my baby's father?'"

Hermione laughed. "No, I think I'll be a bit more subtle."

"Do you have any idea who you might ask?"

"I've thought of a few of the male friends I could approach."

"Have you?"

"No. I'm actually still thinking about whether or not I want to do this."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"Having known you for as long as I have, the one thing I absolutely know is that you don't ask questions unless you've already thought about it. You want someone to confirm what you already know."

Hermione stood up and went to look out of the window. Wryly, she said, "Ginny Potter said the same to me." She turned to face Patricia. "Do you think I'm wrong to want a baby?"

"No, but the Wizarding world tends to frown on single mothers, and when there is no marriage, there is more than likely a committed relationship. Have you thought about that?"

"Yes. Ginny has been a valuable font of information in that regard."

"What would you want to do, then?"

Hermione paced the office. "I'm not sure. Unless I choose a Muggle for the father, odds are my child would be magical and therefore, I'd want to raise him or her in the magical world. I wouldn't want them to be exposed to any bullying because of their parents' status. I suppose I would want a committed relationship at least."

"So you're not looking for a 'hurry up and impregnate me' relationship?"

Hermione laughed again. "It does sort of sound that way doesn't it?" Patricia laughed as well. "But no, I don't want a 'hurry up and impregnate me' relationship. I'd be asking a man to commit to fatherhood and possibly living with me, which is a daunting task."

"Fatherhood or living with you?"

"Both. I'd have to send whoever I choose to Ron and Harry for 'Hermione lessons' as they'd put it."

"Hermione lessons?"

Hermione sat again and smiled. "After knowing someone for six years and then spending a year living in a tent at close quarters, one gets to know ones habits, expressions, likes, etc. Harry and Ron know me inside out. They know when to approach and when to flee."

"You've a tough road ahead of you if you ultimately decide to go through with this," said Patricia.

"Don't I know it?"

A knock on an inner door caused Patricia to stand. "My next appointment is ready, Hermione. Please know that whatever your decision, I look forward to taking care of you for years to come. I'll be selfish to admit that it would be an honour to help you bring a child into the world."

Hermione hugged the woman. "You'd be the only person I'd want to do it!"

 **HGSS HGSS**

The early May sunshine was bright and warm as Hermione got ready to head to Hogwarts. Each year, she and Minerva got together for a working lunch of sorts to discuss the incoming first years and their progress as they stepped up from primary school to Hogwarts. Minerva appreciated the insight, and Hermione received support and information, as well as a lovely bit of gossip regarding various friends and associates.

Hermione planned to Apparate to Hogsmeade and do a little shopping before walking to the castle. As she made her way, she mulled over the main topic of her thoughts since her appointment with her healer two months earlier. After many hours spent thinking and wishing and then finally making a list of pros and cons, she had firmly decided to have a child. She had even gone on a few dates with her male friends from her Hogwarts days and a few from her time at the Ministry, but all had fallen short. A few of them simply wanted to bed her and were summarily given their comeuppance in that regard, and the others, while kind, honest, and fun, were simply not able to keep up with her intelligence and drive. Ginny had set her up on a few blind dates with chums of Harry's from work, but those fell flat as well.

Try as she might, Hermione kept telling herself that she was in no hurry, but deep inside, she knew she was.

She approached the gates of the castle and smiled as they opened for her. Minerva must have set the wards to admit her for their appointment. She quickened her pace and was soon stepping through the old wooden doors into the Entrance Hall. She never failed to be overwhelmed at the enormity of the castle and stood a moment or two before making her way to the staircase, allowing happy memories to wash over her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she kicked something with her foot. She watched the little black object scuttle into a corner and went to retrieve it.

A black button.

Hermione quickly looked over her cloak to see if she'd lost one, but all were accounted for. Upon closer inspection, she noted that between the four holes that attached the button to the garment, a tiny double 'S' was etched. There was only one person to whom this button belonged, and as the realisation of several things settled in Hermione's mind, one stood out among them and felt exactly right.

Hermione Jean Granger wanted Severus Tobias Snape to be the father of her child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was perfect, she thought. He was very intelligent, very magical—Britain's most powerful wizard now—and to the best of her knowledge, not entangled in any romantic liaison or married. The only problem was how to approach the man **.** She considered him a friend now; a surly and cranky friend, but a friend to be sure. Meetings at social events led to in-depth discussions that were amiable and productive. She had contacted him to help her set up a scaled down version of the Hogwarts' lab at the primary school in order to prepare students with the basics of Potions. He had begrudgingly agreed and then admitted later—just as begrudgingly—that it was helpful during first year Potions to have students who were less than dunderheads when it came to safety.

But other than the occasional, well-received correspondence in regard to Potions, or interaction at social events, she had no contact with him. What was she supposed to do? Corner him in the lab and say, "So, how about having a baby with me?"

He'd hex her six ways from Sunday.

Perhaps she'd write him a note, asking him to see so they could go over the register of first years and their progress. Yes, that seemed a good idea. Then, while they were chatting she could nudge the conversation into the direction of her desire and then pop the question if the timing seemed right.

Hermione wondered if she was going bonkers.

 **SSHG SSHG**

Unbeknownst to Hermione, the man in question had, in the last several months, begun to question his legacy. Long nights on patrol had left him with time on his hands to think about living his life rather than trying to circumvent the addlepatted wafflings of two different megalomaniac masters.

Now that the war was over and he had nothing more to do but teach, grade papers, and conduct some research, he longed for something else. Companionship, a research partner, a friend, perhaps even a life partner.

The other professors were all well and good, but the sort of companionship he needed was of a more intimate kind. The only female in the castle close to his age was Sinistra, but she was a lesbian. He was not gay, so although a few of the Defence professors through the years had offered, he gave them a very firm and memorable no.

Diagon Alley had a brothel, and he had considered visiting it once to scratch that particular itch, but the thought made him cringe in disgust. He wanted someone to pass his days with, someone with his own interests to discuss with, someone to perhaps love.

However, Severus had a bit of a problem in the intimacy department. He did not have erectile dysfunction, he did not abhor women or love; quite the opposite in fact. The problem was that Severus was a virgin. A forty-nine year old virgin.

He had a normal libido and everything operated normally. He masturbated when the mood hit him, woke up with the occasional morning hard on, and if he was particularly titillated by the sight of a woman or something he read, could achieve an erection. In his school days, he had had heavy petting sessions with a couple of Slytherin girls that might have gone on to fully fledged intercourse had not the Marauders interfered. Women were a benefit of being allied with the Dark Lord, but those women were either already so drunk it'd be useless to try, or they were traumatised victims of a raid. Severus simply did not have the stomach for rape. Bellatrix had offered a few times, but rumour was that she had picked something up through the years, and he wouldn't hazard getting his John Thomas near her.

There had been women after the war eager to bed the brooding, Byronic hero and turn his heart away from Lily, and, although he had left Lily to that part of his life where she was only now a wonderful memory, the women who sought him, to cure his broken heart, to teach him to love again—he snorted each time he thought of that—were all lacking.

Little did he know that the answer to his situation was having tea with his headmistress and was about to turn his world upside down within a week.

 **HGSS HGSS**

Little balls of crushed parchment littered Hermione's desk and another piece lay flat in front of her, her quill dripping ink onto it as she considered her words. She had never had trouble writing to Severus before, but then those were just quick notes asking for advice on a potion, a book, or a student.

She had tried all sorts of approaches but in the end, simply decided to invite him to the school to discuss the children and the condition for cauldrons and possible replacement. While he was there, she'd know whether or not to broach the subject of children.

 **SSHG SSHG**

Several owls landed at the head table of Hogwarts the next morning at breakfast. A few hopped to Severus' place and stuck out their legs. He removed a few trade publications, several pieces of fan mail, which he promptly burnt, and a note from the headmistress at the Hogwarts Primary School. This was not unusual since Hermione would occasionally ask for his advice. Slipping the note into his pocket to read later, he opened one of the journals and perused the contents as he finished his coffee.

Later that morning, he slipped Hermione's note out of his coat as the fifth years worked through a practice OWL test. He slid his finger under the wax, pried the envelope open, shook out the letter and read:

 _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _Would you be able to come to the Primary school at your convenience? I need your advice on replacing several of the cauldrons as well as a review of the current curriculum and students._

 _I would be happy to provide tea and biscuits; Minerva told me you are partial to Jammie Dodgers, and I happen to have obtained some the last time I popped into Sainsbury's._

 _Please send a reply as soon as possible with the time of your arrival._

 _Thank you,_

 _Hermione Granger, Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts Primary School_

Severus picked up his scroll and jotted a quick reply:

 _Granger,_

 _I can meet you Tuesday next at 3 p.m._

 _SS_

 **HGSS HGSS**

Hermione had just finished pouring the tea leaves into the pot when she heard a pop of Apparition in the hall. Knowing it was Severus, she flicked her hand at the door to her office and it opened.

"How do you know it's not an attacker?" he growled as he stepped into her office, slipping the myriad of buttons on his cloak from their holes and dropping it on a nearby chair.

"Your Apparition makes a distinct sound, Severus; I knew it was you." She carried the tray of tea and biscuits to her desk and set it down. "Haven't you noticed the sounds Apparition makes for each person?"

"Apparition is normally followed by just a noise."

"I suppose from the perspective of the person doing the Apparating, it would sound like just a noise."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are absolutely ga-ga, Miss Granger?"

Hermione laughed as she prepared two cups of tea. "Yes; Harry and Ron, all the time. But Apparitions do make a signature noise. Ron's sounds like someone crashing into a tree, Harry's like a broomstick taking off. Minerva's sort of chirps like a cat."

"Pray, tell, what does mine sound like?" he asked, taking the proffered cup of tea.

"Yours sounds like a little thunder cloud."

Severus snorted and took a bite of a Jammie Dodger. As he wiped his lips on a napkin he asked, "And yours?"

"Harry, once he realised I was right, said mine sounded like a book slamming shut."

"Let's hear it then," commanded Severus, gesturing at her with his hands.

"Now?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes now. We'll test your ridiculous theory and then move on with our visit."

Hermione set her cup down and stood. "You know, you could just admit you're curious and ask." She giggled at Severus' scowl. "Here goes," she said and popped away. In a minute, she popped back.

"Interesting," Severus said flatly, looking at her. "I will need to test your premise and see if you're correct before I make any comment."

Hermione smirked. "Should I warn Minerva?"

Severus smiled. "You do and I will purposefully turn your hair into snakes."

With a gasp, she threw her napkin at Severus and then laughed. "You, sir, are incorrigible!"

"But you like me anyway," he sniffed, picking at the knee of his trousers.

Hermione looked over the rim of her cup. "Yes, I suppose I do." She could tell her comment left him uncomfortable, and she winced when she realised he was about to be even more uncomfortable should their conversation get around to the real point of her asking him here today.

They talked of mundane things such as the people they knew in common while they drank their tea and ate the biscuits. Hermione's eyebrows rose to her hairline when she saw Severus slip one into a pocket after discreetly casting a charm over it so it wouldn't crush as he moved.

Both set their cups down and began to speak at the same time. Severus motioned for Hermione to continue.

Scrounging around on her desk, she pulled a green folder from beneath some parchments and handed it to him. "Here is the list of fourth years that should be ready to move up to Hogwarts in September," she said. "I've included all their grades and any projects they've completed, as I've done in the past. This is your copy to keep," she indicated.

Severus flipped through the papers within the folder, stopping at one in particular. "This McTavish boy; he isn't doing well, is he?"

"He has a reading comprehension problem. I've had him tested at St. Mungo's for his vision, which is perfect. He is a Muggleborn, so I've also had him in extra support classes with Sarah Dean, who is my Muggle liaison for any educational therapy a child might need. He's improved over the years, but I've thought about holding him back another year. He will be a very young eleven at Hogwarts; his birthday is August 31st. The thing is, when you test him orally, he scores very well. He can list all the ingredients for the Potions you determined students should know before their first year at Hogwarts, and he is actually a fairly competent brewer."

"What do his parents say?"

Hermione stood and moved from behind her desk to sit in the chair next to Severus. "The world of magic is new to them; this is their first child and they have three more. To date, none have shown signs of magic, whereas Ian did very early. I've spoken to them recently, and they agree that should we feel it would be in Ian's best interest, he should repeat the year."

Severus shrunk the folder to put into his pocket. "That is probably the most prudent course of action. Until we can bring his reading comprehension up to the level of the other Hogwarts first years, he will suffer in more ways than just his grades."

"Sarah has said he is making strides. She will find a tutor to work with him over the summer to help him keep the skills he's already mastered."

Severus nodded his approval. "So, where are these cauldrons?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Where they always are, Severus. Come on." She stood and walked to the door, Severus coming along behind her.

As they walked down the hall, Hermione asked, "The Potters are having an American style barbecue in a few weeks. Are you invited?"

"Yes."

"Are you going?"

"I suppose," he said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh, come on, Severus, it's not that bad. If anything, there's Molly's excellent cooking to look forward to!"

Severus smirked. "Yes, there is that."

They arrived at the lab, entered and evaluated the cauldrons. In the end, Severus advised that she only needed to replace six of them; the other five could be refurbished. He knew the name of an excellent cauldron maker and would owl the gentleman's information to her immediately.

The purpose of his visit concluded, Severus made his goodbyes and began to leave the lab.

"Severus," Hermione began and then hesitated. "You left your cloak in my office and…erm…I have something else I wanted to discuss with you."

He looked at her, curiosity lacing his face, and nodded.

Once settled in Hermione's office, she refreshed his tea and took a seat in the chair beside his again. "What do you think of children?" she asked rather awkwardly.

Severus stared at her. "You forget where I work?"

Hermione waved her hands in exasperation. "I don't mean that. I mean one of your own."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione had to stifle a giggle. Severus suddenly looked rather frightened. "Have you ever thought about being a father?"

"I heard you, I just don't think I know what you mean," he responded cagily.

"You know…a parent. Daddy? Da? Dad? Papa?"

"I know all the monikers, Hermione. What's your point, exactly?"

Hermione bit at her thumbnail, hesitant to go further now that she had started the conversation in the first place. Severus reached over and pulled her hand away from her mouth. "Hermione, what is the point of your question?"

"I was thinking I might like to have a child, and wondered if you would be the father," she blurted out all at once just as Severus took a sip of his tea.

Over the next several minutes, Hermione mopped up the tea he spat down his front and onto the front of her desk. While she did that, Severus attempted to clear his airway from having inhaled the tea prior to spitting it out.

"I was right, you are absolutely ga-ga," he wheezed once he could speak again. "Barking. Crackers. Ready for the long term ward at St. Mungo's." He turned to face her directly. "Woman, are you out of your mind?" he barked.

"I've actually given this quite a bit of thought," Hermione said, even though she was affronted at Severus' appraisal of her mental status.

"What—and it actually frightens me to ask—makes you think I would want a child, or that I would want a child with you?"

"Well, you aren't currently involved with anyone, nor do you have an heir that I know of. You're very intelligent, we would make an incredibly smart child, and you're good with children."

"I'm good with eleven to seventeen year olds, Hermione, and even _that_ can be argued. The only thing I know about infants is that they eat a certain amount of food, and then multiply it threefold within their tiny little bodies and expel it with a force that defies scientists and not always from one end at a time. I had the most unfortunate run-in with Draco as an infant in that regard."

Hermione laughed at the idea of Draco Malfoy vomiting and having a messy nappy at the same time. Once she sobered up, she pressed her point. "I'm actually not kidding and _have_ given it quite a bit of thought. I really do admire you, Severus, and the thought of you as my child's father is not a spur of the moment idea." She placed a hand on his arm. "Won't you please think about it?"

Severus watched Hermione's face as she pled her case. She was a lovely woman, and incredibly smart. He enjoyed their meetings and looked forward to them **.** They met on several other social occasions, involving former students and friends or Order meetings and the like. They tended to gravitate toward each other at social events, if only to assassinate the other attendees' characters while they drank watered down drinks in a corner. As he thought about it, Hermione did fit some of the criteria he wanted in a partner. He had heard through the grapevine of the care she gave each child here at her school. He was certain she would take to motherhood effortlessly.

"If we did this," he asked slowly, absentmindedly tracing the pattern on the arm of the chair he occupied and pointedly not looking at Hermione, "how involved would you want me to be? You do realise that single mothers in the Wizarding world are not common, and as the headmistress of a school, it would cause a scandal."

"I would want you as involved as you wanted to be. We could be hand fasted if you wanted rather than married; that holds the same legality as a marriage. The child could carry either surname, and you could live with us or not."

Severus stood up, much to Hermione's consternation. "I can't answer you right away. This is a decision that should not be rushed into."

"I know; I've been thinking on it for a while now. I am, however, sincere in my hope that you would consider being my child's father."

Severus had no answer and only looked at Hermione for a few moments as though he could glean the correct answer from her face. Finally, he simply nodded, gathered his cloak and left her office. The little thundercloud clap that signalled his Apparition was quite loud, indicating that he was very distressed.

As she made her way to her private rooms, Hermione sighed and reached up to undo the bun that was part of her headmistress persona. She suspected she would not hear from Severus for a very long time.

 **SSGH SSHG**

Severus entered his rooms at Hogwarts, tossed his cloak onto a chair and ripped off his cravat. He stalked to the drinks trolley and poured three—no, four—fingers of whiskey into a tumbler. He took it to the sofa, sat down, toed off his boots and set his feet upon the low table in front of him. He then flicked his wand at the fire. As the blaze warmed him up, so did his first deep sip of whiskey. He wasn't sure whether to be outraged at Hermione's audacity or happily surprised that the answer to his own desires had fallen so easily into his lap. Fate, for once, seemed to be blessing him. Or was it?

He felt a peculiar sensation in his stomach. Sort of like when you stand on the end of a swing boat at the fair. When your end was at its apex, your stomach felt as though it was swooping into your chest and then, as you came back down again, it settled back into place. One expected to be flung out of the boat at any moment, but the thrill of the possibility was part of the ride. Severus had to admit: the possibility of a having a readymade solution to both his legacy and virginity at his fingertips was thrilling, but not one he should take up without careful thought. He had made one such decision as a young man, and it ruined his life. While a child would not ruin his life, he would not consider creating one without thinking incredibly hard upon it.

He took another sip of whiskey and groaned as a new thought crossed his mind. How would Hermione react when he had confessed he was a virgin? Would she laugh? Would she decide that perhaps after all he wasn't father material? Did that even matter when it came to raising a child? He had been a good godfather to Draco throughout the years. Being a virgin didn't seem to have an effect on that.

Severus knew about sex, certainly. He'd seen films. He smirked as he remembered finding his father's stash of porno when he was sixteen and discovered that sex came in all shapes, sizes, and proclivities. He'd read books about _how_ to have sex, and yes, he'd seen and touched a woman's body. He'd seen violent, predatory sex at revels and knew that wasn't sex. He knew the difference…his old man and The Dark Lord taught him that; beating a woman and then forcing yourself on her was not sex. Yes, he was somewhat knowledgeable, and _slightly_ experienced, but still, a virgin. He felt he'd be able to perform the act without Hermione knowing.

A hint of remorse went through him, though. Hermione was not the sort of woman you lied to. She was an honourable woman who had fought a war, fought the Ministry and its antiquated laws, and paved the way to a brighter future for all witches and wizards with her school. A bit Gryffindor at times to be sure, but no; you didn't lie to Hermione Jean Granger.

He threw back the rest of the whiskey, wincing a bit as it burned his throat. If he decided to go through with this, to father a child with Miss Granger, she deserved to know that he was a virgin and then let her decide if her decision was still a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four weeks later

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I have had a chance to consider your proposal and would like to speak to you regarding my answer. Are you able to meet me this Saturday? The students leave for the summer holiday on Friday, so we will not be disturbed should you wish to meet me at the castle. If you prefer, I could visit you at your school or flat. Either is fine with me._

 _Please owl with your preference and time._

 _SS_

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I would love to come to the castle, if that's all right with you. Would one o'clock be suitable?_

 _Hermione_

 _Hermione,_

 _I shall see you at one p.m. I'll have lunch ready for you._

 _SS_

 **HGSS HGSS**

Hermione was on her sixth change of clothing when she realised what she was doing. This was only a discussion, for Merlin's sake! She did not have to dress as though she were going on a date. In fact, if they decided to go through with this, the only thing she'd have to wear was…. _oh shite!_ She had no new lingerie! Everything she had was old and no longer fit! She'd have to go shopping, and get fitted for an entire set of new underthings, get waxed, have her hair done, and _OW!_

She had not realised that she had begun to pace during her moment of panic and as a result, had stubbed her toe on the bureau. Hopping around while she looked for her wand, she admonished herself. _You're a grown woman for Merlin's sake_ , she muttered. _Simply put on a comfortable dress so as not to look like you want to go straight to bed, and wait until you hear his answer._ Then _you'll wear a simple bra and knickers if you do have sex. If he seems interested in seeing you in something a little more provocative, then you'll get fitted. Conception may take more than one month!_

That thought stopped her. In all her dithering about whether or not to have a baby, and who the father should be, she never actually thought about the act itself. She flopped onto her bed. If she had chosen some other man, it would not be difficult at all to picture herself in the throes of passion. But the thought of being under her former professor had not entered into the equation when she first realised she wanted Severus to father her child. _Oh, dear_ , she thought. _I wonder what he's like?_

Severus was not the prettiest petal on the flower, but he was kind beneath the grizzle, she knew that much for certain. And having been his friend for many years now, and being adult enough to know looks were not the measure of any person, he was not, in her opinion, the 'ugly, greasy, git' that Ron still proclaimed him to be.

Severus had lovely eyes that were as dark as the richest dark chocolate, and she quite liked dark chocolate. He had long elegant fingers that she had seen wield a wand with impressive strength yet slice delicate ingredients with ease and precision. He had a lovely smile the few times she had seen it, and his laugh—a rare treat—was deep and velvety and wrapped around you like the warmest scarf. He had an incredibly intelligent, dry, esoteric wit. She delighted at parties when they were ripping people to shreds that he could actually do so while speaking directly to the person in question, and they had no idea at all he was putting them down. She would hide her giggles at the look of pure amusement that his face _nearly_ showed.

He would be kind, she decided. He would know what he was doing, and he would make sure she enjoyed herself. _Yes,_ Hermione thought. _Making love with Severus would be a nice thing_.

Having calmed herself down and realising that her toe was no longer throbbing, she simply picked the first dress she came to, slipped into it and stepped into her shoes. It wasn't until she was swinging her cloak around her shoulders that she realised the dress was green. Well, so be it! With a laugh, Hermione left her rooms, and as soon as she was outside, Apparated to Hogwarts.

 **SSHG SSHG**

A knock at his door interrupted Severus as he had just set the kettle to heat. "One moment!" he called. He slipped the towel he'd tucked into his belt from his waist and tossed it onto the counter of his little kitchen. He drew his coat on and answered the door.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," he said in a pleasant manner as he stepped aside to let her in. "Let me take your cloak." He helped her slip the garment from her shoulders, and he hung it on the rack near the door. "Were you hoping to sway my decision with your colour choice?" he teased.

Hermione laughed merrily. "I really didn't realise what colour I was wearing until I was just about to leave. Since most of my colour choices tend to be dark, it just didn't register. And no, I am not hoping to sway your decision. Whatever you choose to do, I will respect your choice." She looked at Severus hoping the sincerity of her voice would register with him.

"Lunch is ready. Please sit at the table; I'll bring it in."

"I must admit it smells wonderful! Beef?"

"My mother did not cook well, but a simple roast beef she could do, and I often helped her make it. I thought it might do for today."

"I'm sure it's perfect. A Potions master should cook as easily as brew, after all."

"That adage is not true in all cases. I know several members of the Guild who could burn water!" Severus suddenly remembered the tea kettle. "Speaking of water, I believe the water for tea is ready. I'll be right back."

Hermione hadn't been in Severus' quarters before, so she took her time making her way to the table. It was not overly furnished; he had a table for four in a corner—set for the two of them—a sofa and two wing backed chairs near the fire, several occasional tables, a drinks trolley, and the other usual things a man with no woman around to nag him to pick up would have: books, magazines, socks, empty tea cups. The colour scheme was of oak and crèmes with black and green accents. She laughed at the idea her classmates had had in her school days that he lived in a dungeon torture chamber or worse yet, a coffin.

Her eyes, of course, were drawn to the walls where the shelves of books beckoned her. She moved to them straight away. "You've some really rare titles here. I'm rather envious."

Severus returned to the main room, carrying a platter filled with meat and garnished with vegetables. A basket of bread followed him. "You may look at them after you eat. I'll not have you spilling beef au jus all over them."

"As if I would. Oh! Severus, this is marvellous!" Hermione smiled as she took in the perfectly sliced roast beef, glazed carrots and buttered whole new potatoes that filled the platter. "I may never leave here again if this is what you always cook your guests." She sat down and waited for Severus to sit as well. He served a portion of the beef and vegetables and passed the plate to her. "Thank you." Wine and water already sat in readiness by her plate, and Hermione took up the wine glass, inhaling the aroma carefully. "This is a lovely Bordeaux, too. You are a master at Potables as well as Potions!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Granger," Severus sniffed.

Hermione was about to splutter some sort of denial, but when she saw the sparkle in Severus' eyes, she just laughed.

"Eat up, Hermione. We have much to discuss this afternoon," Severus said with a smile.

A half an hour later, Hermione politely burped behind her linen napkin and said, "Oof. Severus, I am simply stuffed. It was all very delicious."

"Thank you. Perhaps we'll have some tea by the fire and then maybe pudding if you're up to it later?"

"All right. Can I help you with the dishes?"

"I'll magic these to the kitchen. I love to cook, but I hate cleaning up afterwards. One of the elves will come in and tidy the kitchen for me."

Hermione raised her eyebrow in question.

"I won't discuss house elf rights now, Hermione. They like to do it, and as it was, I had to promise to allow them to clean in order to let me cook the meal without interference."

Hermione nodded in understanding and wandered to the sofa. Severus followed behind her with a tea tray in his hands. As he prepared a cup for Hermione, she asked, "Would you mind if I made myself more comfortable?"

Severus fumbled a cup suddenly, and Hermione quickly realised her double entendre. "No, no! I mean, may I take my _shoes_ off!"

Severus blushed a bit and said, "Of course."

Tea in hand and now stocking footed, Hermione curled her legs beneath her and turned to Severus. She took a moment to enjoy the fragrance wafting from the cup—good old PG Tips—before taking a sip and then saying, "You said we had a lot to talk about this afternoon. Where would you like to start?"

Severus sat back and stirred his tea slowly for a moment. Setting the spoon on the saucer, he said, "I have two confessions to make, Hermione. One you may find quite amusing, the other may have you changing your mind about my fathering your child."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, let's start with the amusing one first, and then we'll take the second one step by step."

Severus nodded. "Your visit nearly two months ago happened to coincide with some thinking I had been doing about my legacy. What, beside my years during the war, my Potions work, and my years as a teacher would last once I was gone? I am the last member of either of my families, or at least I am fairly certain I am the last of the Prince line. I have some fuzzy memories of family gatherings when I was a youth, but I honestly don't remember if my father had siblings or if they had children. My mother's family disowned her, and my research into the social register of pureblood families has been useless. Given all that, I thought perhaps that I might like to have an heir."

"Is that a good thing, then?"

"That part is, I suppose. I would like a child, and having one with you would be amenable. We seem to get along, are equals in intelligence, and I believe we'd make good parents."

Hermione smiled widely as the realisation that her dream was coming true. "Oh, Severus. Thank you!" The questions started to fly before Severus could confess the second bit to her. "Do you want to be hand fasted? Where shall we live? What surname would you like to give the child? Who do you want for his godparents?"

Severus had to lean over and pressed his fingers to her lips to stop her. "Please, Hermione. I told you there were two confessions I needed to make."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as his warm fingers touched her lips. _They're callused_ , she thought, and immediately missed them when he pulled his and back. She quietly said, "Go ahead."

Severus coughed and shifted in his seat. "As much as I would like a child, I have a bit of a problem with the, erm, creation of it."

"What do you mean? Are you impotent? Do we need to see about _in vitro_ fertilisation?"

Severus stood up and faced away from her, his hands nervously twitching as he held them behind his back. He had no sooner stood when he sat down again and plucked at his trousers.

"Severus, what is it? You're scaring me!"

Very quietly, and quite red in the face, he stated, "I have never been with a woman."

Hermione would grow to be a very old woman always congratulating herself that she did not burst out laughing at Severus' admission, although it was a very near thing.

"But how?"

Severus scowled. "What do you mean, _how_? I've never had sex before! What's so hard to understand about that?"

Hermione frowned in confusion. "You've never even visited a brothel? I thought Voldemort had women around for that sort of thing? Not even while you were at school?"

"I am not without knowledge, Hermione. I did _snog_ girls at school, but the Marauders interfered with any girl I might have been intimate with. The Dark Lord did have women for his Death Eaters, but they were usually available at parties where drugs and alcohol were in abundance, and I wanted no part of that. There were the revels, but I simply couldn't perform at those."

"But after the war? I know I've rescued you from a few adoring women at the Ministry functions we'd attended."

Severus reached for his cup again and made a face as he tasted its cold contents. He cast a quick reheating charm. "I wanted more, Hermione. I didn't want a fling with someone looking to notch their belts. I wanted—I want—something with more substance. I want something that'll last more than just one night."

"I see," Hermione said, looking at her own cup of cold tea.

"I realise that you may want something other than what I desire, so I'd understand if you withdrew your offer, especially given the circumstances."

"Oh, no. You misunderstand me. I don't care that you're a virgin. It's actually kind of nice knowing that I will be with you as you experience something so wonderful for the first time. I was just wondering what you meant by more than just one night."

Severus set his cup of tea on the table in front of the sofa. Standing up, he wandered over to the bookshelves and fiddled nervously with a few of the books. "I want a family. I want us to commit to raising our child together. I want us to possibly even live together. Dammit, Hermione, as I thought about your offer, I realised I want it all. Everything everybody else had, but poor _Snivellus_ was denied." He whirled around to face Hermione. "For once in my life, I want to be selfish! No more sacrifices for the greater good unless that greater good is my own!" He was panting when he finished his tirade, and dropped into one of the wing backed chairs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out. Perhaps it was the wine."

" _In vino veritas_ ," Hermione murmured. "Severus, I am so sorry if my request has caused you such turmoil. If you'd prefer, I will ask another."

Severus rose quickly from his chair to kneel in front of Hermione. "No, Hermione, I don't want that at all. I want to have a child with you, but I just want…something more."

Hermione stroked his cheek, smiling. "I'm not sure I'm what you want, but I think I'd be willing to explore it with you." She leant forward and kissed him briefly. Pulling back, she said, "Like your second confession, why don't we take this step by step?" Severus nodded.

Hermione tugged his hand to get him to stand. "Come and sit next to me, and we will discuss how we will go about this."

Severus stood, but before moving to sit on the sofa, he leaned over and kissed Hermione. It was a lovely kiss. Rather than get a crick in his spine, he knelt again so that he was more evenly matched in height as she sat, and he could enjoy it. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer and then moved one hand up to hold her head at the angle he liked best. Her lips were full and lush, and he enjoyed how they moved against his own. He also enjoyed the little hums of pleasure that Hermione was making.

Hermione was also enjoying his kiss, and when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she thought that if he did only this for the rest of the night, she'd be very satisfied. He tasted of tea primarily and the wine they had drunk for supper, and some of the roast. Underneath, however, was a masculine overtone she couldn't quite describe, but it was simply intoxicating.

Pulling away, Severus smiled. "That was very nice," he said.

"And you do that very well, too."

Sitting beside her, he said, "Well, I do have experience with that, at least."

Hermione settled herself more comfortably at his side, but did not fully cuddle into him. After all, tonight's revelations were surprising, and she knew, given his tendency to be prickly when overwhelmed, she'd need to introduce the more cuddly side of her nature in degrees. "So, we've decided we'll have a baby, yes?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Do you want to be hand fasted or a more binding commitment?"

Severus looked thoughtful a moment. "I think a hand fasting first; we can always have a more binding service later if we feel it's necessary. The hand fasting will secure your reputation with the Wizarding world. As you know we are rather behind the times."

"You can say that again," Hermione chuckled. "Would you…would you like us to, erm, consummate the relationship before or after a hand fasting?"

Severus laughed outright. "The Wizarding world may be behind the times, Hermione. I, however, am not. I don't care when we consummate our relationship. I don't think tonight would be a good idea. We have quite enough to think about in that regard, given some of our discussion."

"I agree. Perhaps we could get together next week?"

Severus ran a hand along her thigh. "Will you be nearing your time next week?"

"My time?" Hermione was confused a moment. "Oh! You mean am I ovulating next week? The answer is no. Not until the next week, but I thought perhaps, since you're not so old fashioned, that you might like your first time to be without the added stress of trying to impregnate me."

"I hadn't thought of that. Yes, I think I would like that."

"I wonder," Hermione said carefully, "would you like it to be here? These are your quarters and you're comfortable here. It would help ease any tension you'd feel."

Severus frowned. "To be honest, Hermione, I'd rather we didn't _schedule_ my first time. Would you be amenable to a few dates and then taking things as they happen?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh, yes I would. I like that idea much better. And if we do it more than just around my ovulation cycle, that'll be all right, won't it?"

Severus rolled his eyes and theatrically said, "If you insist."

Hermione smacked him, and the couple laughed. When Severus spoke again, he asked, "When would you like to have our hand fasting ceremony?"

"Before term starts again so that if I am pregnant, it wouldn't be quite so scandalous."

"Mid August then? That would give us time to register at the Ministry and find witnesses."

"Yes, that will work."

The couple was silent after that, each drinking their re-heated tea. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so happy you'll be the father of my child."

"I am honoured you even considered me. I am, by nature, not a nice man, but I promise you, our child will never feel my hand in anger. Nor you. I won't be the father my father was. I vow it."

A frisson of magic whirled between them, Hermione to began to cry. "Oh, Severus. You didn't need to take another vow! I know you are honourable, and that your word is immutable. You will be angry enough with me at times to consider it, but I know you never would."

Severus took pity on the woman next to him. "Come closer, Hermione." She edged her way over and tucked herself under Severus' outstretched arm. "I am easy to anger, but I hope that you will show me how to be less angry…happy even."

They sat in silence, listening to the fire crackle in the hearth. Hermione fiddled with the buttons on his coat, their coolness in contrast to the warmth from the fire. She tugged one and said, "You know what made me think about you as a potential father?"

"Hmmm?" Severus hummed lazily.

"When I came to visit Minerva at the beginning of May, I was walking across the Entrance Hall and kicked something that went skittering away. When I found it, it was one of your coat buttons."

"I wondered where that had gone."

"I'm surprised you missed it. You do seem to have an awful lot of them about your person."

"So I've been told," chuckled Severus.

"They are part of you, though. I like them."

"So what about them made you think of me?"

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "You know how thoughts are trigged when you find something? One after another, like dominos. I realised the button was yours, I began to think about what I knew of you and before long, I knew I wanted you as the father of my child."

"I hope you don't regret your choice, Hermione."

She leant up and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, I doubt I will. I've thought about it for some time now." She settled again and snuggled closer, feeling secure when he squeezed her with his arm.

They were quiet again for a while when Severus chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I was remembering Draco as a child. I did have fun with him then. He would fling himself at me when I would visit the manor, and—like an excited puppy—drag me around the place, showing me all his new things. I even took him for his first broom ride."

"Do you play with Scorpius?"

"Yes, actually. Occasionally he helps me in my lab, and we get on well. He seems to be a happy boy."

"He is. At school he was carefree and laughed a lot. He seemed to make friends with everyone, even my caretaker! I'll miss him now that he is moving up to Hogwarts."

"A far cry from the sort of school atmosphere his father experienced. Do you think our child will be as happy as Scorpius?"

"We will make sure he is," said Hermione. "There is no war to tear people apart now. And any child of mine will conspire with me to make their father laugh!" She poked him in the side.

Severus squeezed Hermione. "You may try, my dear, you may try."

After another few hours of chatting and kissing, they had an impromptu supper of roast beef sandwiches and the pudding they never did eat at lunch. The couple made plans to visit London in two days' time. Hermione said her goodbyes and left for the night, after being thoroughly kissed and slightly rumpled from the effort.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The last few weeks of June and most of July were hot and sunny, but for Severus and Hermione, the weather did not affect them. They were dating rather steadily now, yet had not made love. Several things had been decided between them, however. Their hand fasting would take place on the twentieth of August with Minerva and Harry as witnesses. Afterwards, they would take a weeks' vacation to Ireland and then return to their respective schools. They would each maintain their quarters until Hermione became pregnant at which time Severus would move in with her. Of the two, she had larger quarters, and it would be nothing for Severus to Floo to the castle. He would, at that time, give up his Head of House duties, passing them over to Blaise Zabini, who was now on staff as the History of Magic professor.

A long discussion ensued over which surname the child would carry and in fact, caused their first argument. Severus was adamant he wanted his line to continue and insisted the child carry the Snape name. Hermione wanted her own lineage remembered and wanted Granger-Snape, but Severus was not a fan of hyphenated names. It wasn't until Ginny suggested the child's first name be Granger if they had a boy, and if they had a girl, use it as a middle name that the pair capitulated. It could have also been the slaps upside the head Ginny exasperatedly had given both of them while explaining her compromise, but neither would confess it.

On the twenty-seventh of July, the couple had attended the opera in London, after which they took a taxi to Hermione's flat. Although she lived primarily at her school ten months of the year, her little flat was her refuge during the holidays. Much needed rain had started to come down in torrents as the taxi driver sped through the streets, so they paid the driver while still in the vehicle and then bounded to the door of her building. Neither remembered to cast an _Impervious Charm_. Soaking wet, they entered her flat and took off their outer coats.

Hermione hurried to the fire place, threw in a few logs and flicked her fingers at them to start a fire. "Come over here and get warm, Severus," she called to him as she began to peel her wet thigh highs off. "Oh, it's already heavenly warm," she purred.

Severus turned to see what Hermione was doing. He stared, unable to even form thoughts, as he watched Hermione unhook the final clasp from her suspender belt and roll the left thigh high down her long leg. He goggled further when she did the same on the right. Never had he seen anything so sexy, and he couldn't believe how fast his cock hardened. He moved swiftly to the fireplace where he gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

She pulled away to ask, "What's all this? Not that I mind, of course."

Severus answered with a grind against her. "You took off those bloody thigh highs, and all thought went out of my head. It was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen."

Hermione ground her hips against him in return. "Would you like to…"

"Yes, Hermione; oh yes," he whispered.

"Let's go to my bedroom."

"No," he growled. "Right here. I want to watch the firelight dance in your eyes and on your skin as we make love."

"Has anyone ever told you that you could make them orgasm simply by talking with that gorgeous voice of yours?"

"No. You really think you could?"

"We'll try another night. Let's concentrate on right now, hmmm?" She nipped at his lips, and he reacted by nipping back.

As he kissed her, his fingers found the zip of the dress and began to pull it down slowly. "You'll let me know how to do this, won't you?" he said, his lips against hers.

"You already know, Severus, just let nature guide you. Trust me, it comes naturally," she told him confidently as she was removing the belt from his trousers.

They ceased talking after that. Severus was nervous that he would do something stupid or hurtful, but Hermione was wonderful. When he was exploring her breasts, he was a bit rough on her nipples, but with subtle encouragement, she showed him how she liked them plucked 'just so'. He seemed to enjoy licking and sucking them, as well as just holding and kissing them.

As he was not experienced, he seemed to enjoy all of her touches, especially those involving his cock, if his increased breathing and moans were any indicator. She allowed him to experience as much as he wanted and knew that as time went by, he would learn to tell her what he specifically wanted.

Hermione knew that the moment he entered her, she'd never known such perfect bliss, and it was made all the more exquisite for two reasons. He was _really_ endowed for one thing and the second was that the knowledge that _his_ pleasure was caused by _her_ body so overwhelmed her that she nearly had an orgasm before he was fully sheathed within her. With some careful breathing, she calmed herself down, and by a nudge of her hips and her hands on his arse, she guided him to begin thrusting.

For a few minutes, Severus was mindlessly thrusting, experiencing the thrill of Hermione's tight muscles around him, but he soon became aware of the fact that she _was_ beneath him, using her hands and guiding him to a particular rhythm. Now that he paid attention to the pace she wanted, his pleasure increased all the more. Nature seemed to bid him to go faster, and he did, but at the same time, he was worried he'd hurt her. He blurted out, "I want to go harder and faster!"

Hermione smiled and breathlessly answered, "Please, go faster and harder, especially harder!"

Seeing Severus' face as he came was a moment Hermione would never forget. His facial expression was a mixture of painful pleasure and awe over the fact that he was coming. He tried to speak as he came, but could only utter half syllables mixed with grunts. He dropped down upon Hermione when he was spent, but she gasped desperately for him to keep moving as long as possible for she was very close. The extra friction of his groin now grinding against her caused her to come not long after she begged him to move.

They spent several minutes afterwards tangled together, panting and kissing. Severus pulled out of Hermione's body and lay next to her as she cuddled up next to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her hand moving over his chest.

"More than. That was…I can't find words. Thank you, Hermione. You were wonderful."

"As with your potions, Severus Snape, you've got a bit of talent in bed. I dare say in a few weeks, I won't be able to keep up!"

"I was all right then?"

Hermione could hear the concern in his voice that she may have thought him lacking. "You were amazing!" she said sincerely.

"As soon as I catch my breath, I might want to try again."

"Oh, yes. I want to show you something else you might like."

"What's that?" he asked.

Hermione reached up so she could whisper in his ear. Severus' smile was all she needed to know that yes, he'd definitely be up for that!

 **SSHG HGSS**

Three weeks after they returned from their vacation in Ireland, the Snapes—Hermione took his name when all was said and done—were settled in their rooms at their respective schools. The new school year had begun, and it was a busy time. Both Severus and Hermione were hard at it as their students learned their new schedules, found rooms, and adjusted to boarding school life in Severus' case. Hermione was busy identifying learning problems and setting up extra support classes.

By October, things had finally settled both academically and domestically. Although their sex life was frequent, for some reason she had not yet conceived. They visited each other every weekend as a rule, but so enjoyed the carnal side of their relationship, that either would pop in to the other during the week to make love, even if Hermione wasn't ovulating. Her period arrived last month and was spotty, but disappointing to see.

One chilly morning, Hermione woke up feeling a bit muzzy headed. She thought perhaps it was a sinus headache, so she simply shrugged it off and went on with her day. She really wasn't hungry either and only nibbled on toast, and even that made her a bit nauseous. It wasn't until the third day of waking up feeling rotten that she realised what the problem might be. A quick glance at her calendar confirmed her suspicions.

Since it was a Saturday, she decided to pop up to the castle earlier than usual to get Severus and visit Madam Pomfrey together. She could have done a Muggle test, but something told her to do this the Wizarding way.

She pressed her hand to the door of Severus' quarters and made her way to his bedroom—he had changed the wards to admit her several weeks after they'd begun dating. She laughed when she found him still in bed, on his belly, one hand under his pillow, the other flung over the edge. In their short time together, she had come to care quite deeply for Severus. He was prickly to be sure, prone to fits of broodiness, but he was kind to her and loving, even if he did not admit to loving her yet. Hermione could easily picture herself spending years of her life, if not the rest of it, in happy domesticity with him.

"If all you're going to do is stare at me, then leave. Otherwise, get in my bed, wife."

Hermione squeaked when the gravelly, sleep muzzled voice of her lover startled her. "You scared me, Severus! I thought you were asleep," she said as she began to undress **.**

"Filch has yet to oil my door, as I have asked him to one hundred times at least. I heard it open when you came in." Severus rolled over to pull the duvet back as Hermione slipped in beside him. "Oh, you're freezing!"

"I'm sorry. It's quite cold out this morning."

Severus pulled her close and wrapped his arms and legs around her. This was their preferred lazy morning position when they just wanted to chat before rising for the day. "And what caused you to make your way to my side so early? I didn't think we were meeting until later."

"I think I need to see Poppy this morning. I've not felt well for the past several mornings." She spoke no further, hoping the implication of his words would register.

"Some of the students here were down with a bit of Wizards' flu last week. Perhaps you contra—" Severus stopped and sat up. "You think you're pregnant?"

Hermione looked up at Severus' hopeful face. "Yes." She smiled.

"Well then," said Severus, flinging back the duvet. "Let's get cleaned up and go."

Hermione laughed as she watched Severus' gorgeously naked arse— _it should be illegal to have such a tight, round arse,_ she thought—bounce to his wardrobe, snatch clothes out and thrust them on. She smiled as she got up and re-dressed.

The couple entered the infirmary and were greeted immediately by a happy Poppy. "What can I do for you two today?" she asked with a smile.

"I'd like you to do a pregnancy test, Poppy," Hermione said.

Excitedly, Poppy directed Hermione to sit on the edge of a nearby bed. "Are you having symptoms?"

"I'm late, and I've woken up a little under the weather for several days now. I thought it was my sinuses at first, but then today I realised I'd missed my cycle."

"Well, let's see, shall we?" Poppy pulled out her wand. With a series of flicks in the vicinity of Hermione's pelvic region, a small aura glowed. It pulsed steadily and rapidly.

Poppy, who knew of the couples' plans in the event she was pregnant, smiled and said, "Well, Severus; I believe a change in residence is in the cards for you!"

 **EPILOGUE**

Severus thought it was quite fitting that his two-month-old son was born one year to the day he and Hermione made love for the first time. Only the pleasure of seeing Hermione bear his child could outweigh that auspicious day. She fought for twelve hours before the boy finally decided to make his way into the world, screaming like a Mandrake, and Severus had been there for every bone crushing moment of it. Healer Moss said his hand would be fine in a week.

Silas Granger Snape—Hermione ultimately decided she liked the idea of her son's name starting with the same letter as Severus' more than she wanted Granger as a first name—wiggled as his father changed his nappy. He smiled a gummy smile at Severus as he unpinned the fasteners.

"Hermione!" Severus called.

"Yes, love?" she asked as she came into the nursery.

"What on earth have you been feeding this child?"

"You know very well what I feed that child as you are present for nearly every feeding."

"Then how on earth did white breast milk turn into this mess?" he asked, pointing to the dirty nappy.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I might have slipped him a bit of creamed spinach at supper yesterday."

"Well, like his father, he does not seem to care for it either."

"Bah," Hermione snorted. "He's too little to know what he likes."

"Oh? Well, he certainly seems not to like Ronald Weasley. Anytime that boy comes near, the child screams bloody murder."

"That's different," Hermione said airily.

Severus laughed and finished dressing his son. "You are the most infuriating woman I know." He picked Silas up. "Isn't your mummy infuriating?" Severus asked the child as he pressed his nose onto his head to smell the lovely baby scent.

Silas simply blew a bubble in response.

"I can't believe you two are already conspiring against me! It's supposed to be the other way 'round!" Hermione laughed and reached for her son. "Come along then. It's time for a feed and his nap. While he is napping," she stroked Severus' cheek, "we can have some alone time." She winked saucily at her husband and walked out of the room.

Hermione sat in the rocker and pulled her shirt out of the way, offering her breast to her son. "Severus," she said as he walked into the room. "Have I ever thanked you for giving me our son? For taking a chance on one of my whims?"

"You do, love. Every night when we go to bed, you tell me you love me. That is all the thanks I need."

Hermione smiled at the man who sat in a chair next to her and reached for his hand. Yes, the day she found that button was a wonderful day in her mind, and what started out as a wild notion became reality. The button was tucked away in her jewellery box and would remain there always, reminding her the moment her life changed forever.

* * *

A/N: Before I get reviews telling me babies should not get solid foods until six months of age, I will tell you up front that I was/am an old school mother. I raised my son much the way my mother raised me in the 60s and some of you would probably be horrified. I occasionally slipped him bits of soft food from about two months on and to this day, he is no worse for the experience. Frankly, it was fun watching the faces he made. Parenting choices are highly individual; what works for one, does not for another. Unless you're endangering your child, I would not presume to tell you you're doing it wrong.

According to the HP Lexicon, Lily Luna Potter was born in 2008; no date was listed.


End file.
